Prodigy
Prodigy_V1 is an online wrestler currently working with xFaMx. He is better known by the name Prodigy. He is best known for his work in xFaMx as a former Intercontinental champion. He is currently working as a singles wrestler. xFaMx Career Like many others Prodigy made his debut in episode 6 of FaM RAW. He competed in a fatal 4 way match with Nero, TV Styles (Y2RiOT) and ItsMyYard. It was not his best performance as he received Yard's finishing move and lost by pinfall. In episode 7 Prodigy was booked to team with ItsMyYard against Y2RiOT and Nero, Prodigy was able to hit a signature and finisher in the match and showed good chemistry with Yard. Fortunately himself and Yard won when the referee saw Nero hit yard with a chair by mistake. The week which followed th is was Survivor Series 2011, in his match at Survivor Series Prodigy was placed in a yet another match with Yard, Nero and RiOT but ItBeDark was included as he had to defend the Intercontinental title in a championship scrsmble match. Prodigy entered at number 4 in what was a very impressive display as at the last minute he was able to Pin ItBeDark via his signature kick. Working with ItBeDark & The Skilled Foundation On episode 8 of FaM RAW Prodigy had his title stolen by the Skilled Foundation. Dark and Prodigy interacted about the stolen title eventually agreeing that Dark could invoke his rematch clause once they retrieved the belt. LegendarySkilled and X2Skilled then came out and offered them a chance to get the belts if Prodigy could beat LS. Prodigy successfully beat LS and after was attacked by X2S with a pipe stating "You didn't win because we forgot to mention that there was a 10 minute time limit". ItBeDark saw this and went for the save but was attacked by Gunnz who was underneath the ring. The following week during Dar k's match against X2S as he hit his spear LS ran into the ring and attacked him. Prodigy then ran in for the save scaring both X2S and LS away. To end this feud two matches were set up for Extreme Rules 2011 LS Vs Dark and Prodigy s X2S. If Prodigy and Dark won both there matches then they'd get the belt back. Fortunately they both won and got the belts back. On RAW episode 10 Dark and Prodigy faced X2Skilled and LegendarySkilled in a followup tag team match which they lost cleanly. At the Royal Rumble 2011 Prodigy defended his intercontinental title for the first time against ItBeDark, unfortunately he lost in what was a very good contest. Later that night Prodigy entered FaM Royal Rum ble 2011 at number 6 but was eliminated early. During episode 12 of RAW Prodigy was featured in his first Main Event tagging with the other 5 men he'd compete with for the Money In the Bank at Famniversary 2. He teamed with ItBeDark and Tarantula and took on Kid2Nice, LightningBS and Majestik. Sadly his team lost when Tarantula was pinned by K2N.